Harry Potter and the Twin
by mjensen806
Summary: When Voldemort disappeared, Harry and his twin were separtated. Harry went to live with the Dursleys and grew up not knowing about his twin. He arrives at Hogwarts and is told that he's a twin. Who is his twin? And what does Snape have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

Severus Snape was not a happy man right now. It was the day after Halloween and he had just learned of the dark lord's down fall. This, however, was not the reason he was upset. Before the dark lord had disappeared he had killed one of Severus's good friends in school, Lilly Potter and her husband James. Voldemort then tried to kill Lilly's and James's twin boys. Instead, he had left a scar on both of their foreheads. On one, a thin jagged scar shaped like a lightning bolt and on the other, a round scar that looked like a constellation.

Severus was currently sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Staring at the floor, he heard Dumbledore say, "I'm Sorry Severus, but the boys will have to be separated until they start at Hogwarts."

Severus jumped up and all but shouted, "Headmaster, don't you know who I am?" There was no way he was letting them go to complete strangers, he made a promise to Lilly.

"Don't worry Severus; they won't be going to complete strangers. Harry will be going to Lilly's sister and another well-known wizard has offered to take his brother until he is ready to know who he really is."

After getting over the shock that the headmaster had known what he was thinking, he said angrily, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley! Are you kidding? They do not even like James or Lilly. What makes you think that those muggles will actually care for the boy?"

"It's my only option. They're the only family they have out side of the wizarding world." Dumbledore replied, the usual twinkle in his eyes temporarily gone.

"And who is this well-known wizard? I'd like to know where both of them are going. Why can't I take them in? I am, after all, J…."

"Because, my dear boy, it would be much safer for them to grow up away from Hogwarts. You do remember that I offered you a job just this last September." Dumbledore was obviously ignoring the first question concerning the well known wizard.

"Yes, sir." Severus mumbled. Sometimes that headmaster made him feel like a little kid again.

There was a knock at the door and a towering giant entered.

"I….I…." Hagrid began barely able to hide his emotions, "I got them headmaster." He finally finished indicating the two bundles of blankets. Severus and Dumbledore walked over to where Hagrid was. They peered into one blanket where slept a tiny baby boy with jet-black hair. Severus knew that, when open, his eyes were his mothers…Lilly's. The only thing different about his appearance was the scar on his forehead resembling a lightning bolt.

Severus's gaze switched to Harry's twin brother. Harry's twin would also, when open, have his mother's eyes but his hair was jet black with tints of red spread through out. He too had a scar on his forehead. Only his were little scars in the shape of what resembled a constellation.

Severus sighed as he came to terms with the fact that he was going to lose them for eleven years. He hated to think how they would be treated at the Dursley's and at this well known wizard's house. Severus hated to think that the kids might grow up not knowing a true thing about the first year of their life. They might not even know that they have a twin.

Severus thought about his promise to Lilly. He remembered the first day they met and how he had told her that all the strange things that she could do were magic. That had been him. Not James. The three of them had made the journey to Platform nine and three quarters. Severus spent half the trip looking forward to being sorted into the house his entire family had been sorted into for centuries. Unfortunately, on the way to Hogwarts, he started to notice that James was falling in love with Lilly. He got so mad that his motives changed and he had been sorted into the opposite house. He joined the Dark Lords band of death eaters shortly after Lilly had finally given into James and started dating him in seventh year.

He had been sent to find out about a prophecy that had been made. Severus was startled when he found out that it not only concerned the Dark Lord but the Potters and their newborn twin boys. When Lilly found out about this, she made him promise that if anything happened to James and her…he would take care of the twins.

Severus watched as Dumbledore took out his wand and performed a spell to change the features of Harry's twin to match that of the wizarding family he would be living with. The boy now had sleek blond hair that resembled the hair of... Severus gasped, "Professor Dumbledore he's not going to live with... Lucius Malfoy!" Dumbledore nodded as he said, "Yes, Severus, Draco is going to the Malfoy's"

Severus watched as Dumbledore took Draco from Hagrid and said something that he couldn't understand. Hagrid followed Dumbledore out of the office as they took the twins away from Severus.

"I tried Lilly." Severus said in barely more then a whisper as he too left the office.

A/N- This is my first fan fiction. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update.

10 Years Later….

Malfoy Manor

"Young master Malfoy, "The Malfoy family's house elf, Dobby, said after he popped into Draco's Bedroom, "Master is wanting you in his study."

"Ok." Draco sighed. "Tell him I'll be right down, Dobby."

Draco knew what his father wanted him for. He thought they had already settled the matter of where he was going to school. He had received letters from both Durmstrang and Hogwarts. His mother wanted him to go to Hogwarts, while his Father seemed determine that he go to Durmstrang. When Draco was (surprisingly) asked his opinion he had told his father that he really wanted to go to Hogwarts.

That had been last night and he thought that he had convinced his father to let him attend Hogwarts. But, apparently not.

Draco was now standing outside of his father's study. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard the voices of his mother and father. His hand froze in midair.

"Why are you doing this, Lucius?" Narcissca

"I don't want him going to school under the direction of that crackpot old fool, Dumbledore." Lucius said, "And you better not stop me."

"While I think that Draco would do better at Hogwarts than he would at any other school." Narcissca insisted.

"He will not be going…" Lucius said, "I don't want to lose him. You heard the letter…. We will only be Draco…Draco?" Lucius said now aware that his son had knocked and entered the study.

As Draco entered his father's study he tried to keep a straight face that showed that he had just arrived, even though he was curious.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yes Draco," His father said, "We wanted to tell you that…."

"That after lunch we will be going to get your Hogwarts supplies. " Narcissca interrupted with a pointed look at Lucius. "Because even though you father wants you to attend Durmstrang we are going to do what is best for you, Draco. Now, go wash up. Lunch is in ten minutes."

After Draco had left, Lucius turned towards Narcissca.

"What is the matter with you?" He demanded, "I thought I told you that Draco was going to Durmstrang? How dare you go against my wishes!"

"I don't understand you, Lucius." Narcissca stated, "If we don't live up to our end of the agreement, which was to take care of Draco until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts, then Dumbledore will find a way to get Draco. If Dumbledore has to come and get Draco himself, you know and I know that it will be that much worse. We could be arrested!"

"I know that!" Lucius said, "But I'm not done fulfilling my agreement for the Dark Lord!"

Just then Dobby popped into the study and said, "Master and Mistress, Lunch is ready." Just as soon as he had arrived he was gone.

"I don't know why you are so afraid of Draco going to Hogwarts. But I do know that this discussion is closed. Draco is going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not. " Narcissca said before leaving the study.

As the storm shook the little cottage of Sea, Harry Potter stood in shock at what the big strange Giant that had just entered the cottage had told him. Hagrid had just told Harry that he was a wizard. That all the strange stuff he could do was magic. All Harry could do was stutter, "I can't be a..a..a wiz..wizard." But then Hagrid had asked Harry if he had ever made something happen when he was upset.

Harry thought about it, and he could see himself on a roof when escaping from Dudley and his gang. He could see his teacher's wig turning blue. And he remembered the more recent event of the Boa constrictor escaping at the zoo.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked remembering that Hagrid had said that he was the groundskeeper there? "What's that?"

"What's that? Harry, didn't you know that's where your mom and dad were trained in their magic?" Hagrid asked confused.

"My mom and dad could do magic too?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Of course they cou.." Hagrid started to answer but then changed his mind and roared. "DURSLEY!" Harry was so shocked because he forgot that the Dursley's were in the room. "Do you mean you never told him anything about his past?"

"Of course not!" Uncle Vernon replied, "When we took him in we agreed to not allow him to perform his freakiness around our house!"

"Wait a minute…" Harry said, "You knew that I'm a wizard and you never told me!"

"yes," Aunt petunia said, " of course we knew you were a wizard. I mean, my sister turned out to be a freak and went off to that school and met… Potter. Then you came along, and we knew that you'd be just as freaky as my sister and her husband. Then she went and got herself murdered by another freak. And we got landed with you while your …"

But Aunt Petunia was unable to finish her sentence as Harry exploded. "Murdered," he said slowly. "You said my parents died in a car crash!"

"A CAR CRASH!" Hagrid yelled. "How in the world could a car crash kill Lilly and James Potter?!"

"He is not going!" Uncle Vernon said firmly. "I will not raise him to be a freak just like his parents."

"I didn't come here to get your permission, Dursley." Hagrid said. "I came here to give Harry his letter that you've been hiding from him. Speaking of which…" Hagrid paused as he dug around in his big coat pocket. Finally, his hand emerged holding the familiar letter that Harry had been trying to read for weeks now. "I believe this is yours Harry."

Harry reached out and accepted the envelope that he had been trying to open for weeks, now.

He read the letter aloud. "Dear Mr. Potter, I am please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is your supply list and train ticket. We look forward to seeing you at the start of term, on September first. Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall."

After harry finished reading the letter Uncle Vernon spoke up once again. "I am not going to pay money for you to learn magic!"

Hagrid had apparently had enough of Uncle Vernon because just then he raised his pink umbrella as he said, "How are you going to stop him Dursley? You are only a muggle." After he said this he pointed his umbrella at Harry's cousin, Dudley. Dudley had gotten a hold of Harry's birthday cake and was, as usual, helping himself. In a split second, Dudley had a pig tail sticking out of his pajamas. The Dursleys all got scared, started screaming, and ran out of the room.

"Well, now that they're out of the way, what do you say we go get your school supplies?"

"Ok." Harry agreed as he followed Hagrid outside just as the storm was beginning to calm.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Hagrid," Harry asked, "how did all those people know my name?"

Harry and Hagrid had just left the Leaky Cauldron and were now standing in front of a brick wall.

"That's because you're famous, Harry. Just like I told you earlier." Hagrid said as he tapped the brick wall with his umbrella.

Before Harry could ask anymore questions the wall began to turn into an entranceway. Harry was amazed at what he was seeing.

Hagrid smiled at the look of awe on Harry's face and said, "Well, here we are, Diagon Alley."

As they walked down the street of Diagon Alley, Harry was brought out of his happiness by just one thought. He didn't have the money to pay for this. And he knew that Uncle Vernon wouldn't give him any money at all. When he brought his problem up to Hagrid, Hagrid just laughed and said, "Don't worry Harry, we're going to Gringotts right now to get your money."

"Gringotts?" Harry asked confused.

"The wizarding bank." Hagrid said as he pointed ahead to the biggest building on the street. It was made of white marble and Harry stared at it in wonder.

"You mean I'm going to take out a loan?" Harry asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Hagrid said as they passed the goblins.

"What are those?" Harry asked as they passed two goblins at the entrance.

"Those are goblins. They run the bank. With them in charge, Gringotts is the safest place…except for Hogwarts. Rumor is that a dragon is guarding the vaults." Hagrid finished. "Boy would I like a dragon."

"You want a dragon?" Harry asked now confused.

Hagrid didn't have time to answer as they had reached a bank teller.

"Harry Potter would like withdraw money from his account." Hagrid said handing the goblin a key. "Also, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this. It's about vault you-know-which." He continued in a low voice as he handed the goblin a mysterious letter.

The goblin seemed to know what he was talking about as he took the envelope and led them through a door into a cave. Before Harry knew it he was in a cart zooming at high speeds down below Diagon Alley.

The Goblin took the key from Hagrid when they reached a vault. Harry couldn't believe it! There was mounds and mounds of gold coins. "This is mine Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Of course it is yours Harry. This is your parents vault, after all." Hagrid responded as he helped Harry fill his bag with coins.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside of another vault. "Whose vault is this?" Harry asked as he watched the goblin slide his finger down the high security door.

"Wish I could tell you Harry, but its Hogwarts business. Professor Dumbledore trusts me to keep this a secret. "Hargrid said proudly.

The door had now opened and revealed what looked like to harry, nothing more than a small package. Hagrid picked up the package and put it in his coat before leading the way back to the Gringotts Cart.

Before Harry knew it, he was once again walking down the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Why don't you get your robes first, Harry?" Hagrid said stopping outside of Madame Malkins. "I think it's best if I just wait outside. It looks a little bit crowded in there. Go on, you'll be okay."

Hesitantly, Harry took a step towards the shop and opened the door. The witch turned and looked at him when she heard the bell ring.

"Ah, you need your school robes. Hogwarts, I presume." It was more a statement than a question, but Harry chose to nod anyway.

"Just right back here." Madame Malkin said as she led harry through the rows and rows of robes. "Hop on to that stool right next to that young fellow."

Harry looked and noticed that he wasn't the only shopper in the store. On one of the stools getting fitted for his robes was a boy with blonde hair who had a bored look on his face.

After a few minutes the blonde boy spoke. "Is it your first year at Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry said trying to find something to say. "You?"

"Yes. My father just made the decision to let me go today. Him and Mother had quite the argument about it this morning. He wanted me to go to Durmstrang. But I'd rather go to Hogwarts."

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked wondering if eleven year old boys were always allowed to go to Diagon Alley by themselves.

"Father is looking at wands and Mother is looking for my textbooks. Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was a baby." Harry said.

"Oh. Sorry." The blonde boy said insincerely. "What House do you think you'll be in? I think I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin for generations. I just hope I don't get Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I'd die if that happened."

"I don't know I guess." Harry said unsure of what houses were. Now the blonde boy was going on about how muggleborns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts. _Boy_, Harry thought as he paid for his robes, _I don't know if I want to be friends with that boy. I hope I can avoid him at school. _

Harry met up with Hagrid outside of the robe shop. Hagrid had a surprise for Harry, a snowy white owl.

Harry was speechless. He had never received a present from anyone.

"Thank you Hagrid." Harry said after recovering from his shock, "but you know you didn't have to…"

"Don't mention it." Hagrid interrupted. "I wanted to give you a birthday present."

They finished their shopping and headed back to the leaky cauldron for dinner.

Meanwhile, at Oliwanders wand shop, the Malfoy family was waiting as Draco tried every single wand in the store. Lucious was beginning to worry because it doesn't normally take a Malfoy that long to be "chosen" by a wand. _Yes, that is true_ he reminded himself, _but remember Draco is not a malfoy by blood. _After every wand that Draco tried one of the Malfoy's would ask Mr. Olivander if they couldn't just take that one but the man would just smile and say, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. The wand chooses the wizard not the other way around." And then he would go find another wand. Finally, Draco got the reaction they were waiting for. "Ah! Yes!" exclaimed Mr. Olivander. "This is the wand!"

"Well?" ask Lucius impatiently, "what are the measurements?"

"12 inches, willow, and…that's odd." Mr. Olivander said.

"What's odd?" demanded Narcisca.  
"Well…"

"Tell us!" Lucius was demanding.

"Well, young Mr. Malfoy's wand has a feather of that from a phoenix."

"Is that all?" Draco asked, "I don't see anything odd about that."

"Yes," said Mr. Oliwander, "But I didn't realize that this particular phoenix had given a third feather."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Draco asked.

"You see, about 15 minutes ago, I sold a wand that also had a phoenix feather as the core. That phoenix feather came from the same phoenix that the one in your wand did. However, before now, I believed that there was only one other wand with that core. Years ago, I sold a wand to a young wizard whose wand also had a phoenix feather as the core. His core came from the same wand as the two wands that were bought today."

"Who owned the first one sold?" Draco wondered.

"Someone who would become the most feared wizard ever! He Who Mus…."

"Draco," Lucius interrupted suddenly, "we must be going."

"But…" Draco protested. He still didn't know what was so odd about his wand.

"Now, Draco!" Lucius said as he paid Mr. Oliwander. As Mr. Oliwander watched them go he thought to himself why a wand that was almost identical to Lord Voldemorts wand had chosen Draco Malfoy. He could understand why the wand sold earlier that day had chosen Harry Potter but not why an identical wand had chosen Draco Malfoy. As soon as the Malfoy family was out of sight he went to the floo, threw in a hand full of Floo powder and called "Albus Dumbledore's office!"

A second Later his head appeared in the office of Dumbledore's office.

"Why Mr. Oliwander!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"The Malfoy family just left my shop." Mr. Oliwander began. When Dumbledore didn't say anything he continued. "They were here to purchase a wand for young Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah, yes, I remember seeing Draco's Hogwarts letter before Minerva sent them out." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Well, his wand has a feather of Fawkes!"

"Yes, I remember Fawkes giving away a few feathers. One to Voldemort, oh don't flinch my good man, and so the second one went to the wand that Draco Malfoy bought, that leaves the third feather which is…"

"In the wand that Harry Potter bought!" Mr. Oliwander interrupted.

Dumbledore stopped and said, "Excuse me?"

"Hagrid brought Mr. Potter here twenty minutes ago to buy his wand. That wand has a core of a phoenix feather in it. But why wasn't I told that Fawkes had given three feathers?"

Dumbledore sighed and said "can you come over for a few minutes? I'd rather tell you in private."

Mr. Oliwander agreed and stepped through the floo in to Dumbledore's office.

Once he was there Dumbledore invited him to sit and handed to him a dish filled with some sort of candy. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked

"Uh…No thank you." Mr. Oliwander responded thinking to himself _what is a lemon drop_?

"Now then, I believe you were wondering, why I never told you that Fawkes had giving three feathers?"

Mr. Oliwander nodded his agreement.

"I believe that you know what happened 12 years ago this Halloween?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I know. He who must not be named disappeared after he killed Harry Potter's parents and his twin brother. What does that have to do with that?"

Dumbledore responded "What I am about to tell you does not leave my office."

Dumbledore told Mr. Oliwander the whole store of what he believed occurred on that Halloween night twelve years ago. He finished his story by saying, "Harry Potter's twin brother is still very much alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Before Harry knew it, September first had arrived. He was so excited at finally being able to escape from the Dursleys, even if it was just until the end of the school year, that he was up at the crack of dawn ready to go to Kings Cross.

He was currently sitting in _his_ bedroom. Of course, most of the stuff in his bedroom was Dudley's broken things. However, it was a little bit better than the cupboard under the stairs. Part of him couldn't believe that it had taken the threat of him knowing about wizards now to get his Uncle to give him Dudley's second bedroom. However, in fifteen minutes he would be on his way to Kings Cross station.

He had been able to convince Uncle Vernon to take him to the station. Although, he knew they weren't making a special trip for him. He had to laugh at the real reason they were going to London. Dudley had to have the pig tail removed before they sent him to Smeltings, Uncle Vernon's Alma matter. As Harry remembered that wonderful night that Hagrid had arrived at Uncle Vernon's hiding place and gave him his Hogwarts letter and Dudley a pig tail, his Uncle hollered up the stairs, "Boy! We have to get going!"

Harry lugged his trunk downstairs to the cupboard under the stairs where his uncle had wasted no time in locking up his magic books and wand the minute he had returned from Diagon Alley. He quickly put the remaining packages in his trunk and got in to the back of his Uncle's car.

Half-way to the station his uncle asked him, "What platform is the train leaving from?"

Harry looked at his ticket and said, "Platform nine and three quarters."

For the second time that summer, the first one being when Harry had mentioned a flying motorcycle, his uncle almost wrecked the car. "What did you say, boy?"

"Platform nine and three quarters."

"Platform nine and… there's no such thing as platform nine and three quarters!" His uncle roared. But by this time they had already arrived at the station. Harry was surprised, considering the outburst his uncle had just had, when Uncle Vernon carried his trunk into the station. As Harry retrieved a trolley, he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. He knew that look on his uncle's face. It was a look that said, "I told you so." Harry looked and saw platform nine right next to platform ten. Everywhere Harry looked he could not see a sign that said platform nine and three quarters. Nor a sign that said anything about Hogwarts.

He turned around just in time to see the Dursleys driving away, each of them laughing. Harry decided to go and ask the security guard where the platform was. The security guard looked at him funny and walked away mumbling something about hoodlums. It was then that Harry heard the word he knew only a wizard or witch would know…muggle.

"This place is always packed with muggles." A large woman with red hair said as she moved briskly in between platforms nine and ten. Following her were four boys and one girl each with the same red hair. Harry followed the family from a distance watching carefully how to get on the platform. He must have blinked because one minute the oldest boy was there, the next he seemed to have vanished. It was then Harry realized that two of the boys were twins.

"Fred, go on." The mother was saying to one of the twins.

"I'm George." The twin responded.

"Can't you tell us apart? You are our mother." The second twin said.

"Sorry, George. You can go through the barrier."

The red haired twin laughed and said, "I'm only joking. I am Fred."

Before the mother could respond both him and the twin called George had disappeared much like the oldest boy.

Harry knew that he had to act fast before the mother and the last two children disappeared also.

"Excuse me," Harry said hurrying forward.

"May I help you?" The mother asked as she watched Harry push his trolley forward.

"Can you tell me how…?" Harry began than trailed off not sure how to word his question. Luckily, the mother understood what he was trying to ask.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, dear?" the mother asked.

Harry just nodded and said, "But no one told me how to get on to the platform."

"It's easy enough." The mother said, "You just walk straight towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. If the thought of walking in to a wall makes you nervous, it's best to run at the wall."

Harry couldn't believe what he was being told. He was supposed to walk into a wall and not hurt himself. However, he remembered his recent trip to Diagon Alley and decided to trust the mother.

Harry took a deep breath and wheeled his trolley around to face the wall. He started running with his eyes closed as he headed straight for the wall. He waited for the crash to come. It didn't come. He opened his eyes to reveal an amazing red train with the words Hogwarts Express painted on the side of the train.

With the help of the twin boys he saw before entering the platform, he lifted his trunk onto the train and into an empty compartment. He thanked Fred and George as they left and then sat back in the compartment. As the train started to roll away the youngest red haired boy poked his head into the compartment.

"Is anybody sitting there?" the boy asked Harry.

"Go right ahead." Harry told him.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red haired boy told him as he sat down.

"Oh. I'm Harry Potter." Harry stated as he watched something begin to crawl out of Ron's coat pocket. Harry suddenly had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up to see Ron staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Y…y…your Harry Potter?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry nodded confused as to why Ron was looking at him like that.

"Is it true that you have the scar?" Ron wondered.

Harry just smiled and lifted the bangs that covered up the scar. Aunt Petunia purposely made sure that he always had bangs to hide it.

"Wow." Was all Ron could say.

Suddenly, the thing that Harry had noticed moving around in Ron's coat pocket fully emerged and climbed onto Ron's lap.

"Is that your rat, Ron?" Harry asked. He was glad to have a reason to change the subject.

"He's my older brother Percy's actually. Percy gave him to me to bring to school when mum and dad gave him an owl because he was made a prefect this year. The rat's name is Scabbers."

"Any thing from the trolley?" An elderly witch asked Harry and Ron as she passed through the aisle.

"No, thanks. My mum made me sandwiches." Ron said as he held up a baggie full of sandwiches with a disgusted look on his face.

Harry, realizing he was hungry, jumped up to look and see what there was. When he decided that he didn't know what to buy, he bought a little bit of everything.

"You can have some too, Ron." He said handing a Chocolate Frog to Ron as he sat back down.

Harry and Ron looked up as the door to the compartment opened and a girl with brown bushy hair appeared.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom lost one."

After they said that they hadn't seen a toad, the brown bushy haired girl sat down across from them and introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"Oh. Ron Weasley." Ron replied, his mouth half full of chocolate frog.

"I see." Hermione said with a disgusted attitude. She then turned to Harry and realization dawned on her.

"You're Harry Potter." She stated very matter of factly.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked her astonished.

"I've read all about you in the books about the wizarding world I bought last week in Diagon Alley. I'm a muggleborn. In fact, I only found out that the stuff I could do but my friends couldn't was magic about a month ago."

Just then the compartment door opened again. The same blond haired boy that Harry had met in Diagon Alley entered. There were two boys who looked like they could compete with Dudley who came in with the blond haired boy.

"I just heard that Harry Potter is in this compartment." The blond haired boy said.

After he locked eyes with Harry Potter, He said, "So you're Harry Potter are you?"

At Harry's nod, the Blonde boy introduced the two boys standing behind him. "That's Crabbe. And that's Goyle. And I'm Draco Malfoy."

As Malfoy introduced himself Ron had to hold back a laugh.

"Do you think my name is funny?" Malfoy asked looking at Ron with disgust. "I don't have to ask yours. You have red hair. And a hand-me down robe. You must be a weasley."

As Ron glared back at Malfoy, Malfoy turned back to Harry.

"As you enter the wizarding world you'll find that some families are better than others. You will want to make sure you don't go befriending the wrong sort. If you would like I can help you."

As Malfoy finished he extended his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry glanced down at his hand then back up at Malfoy and said, "I think I won't need your help with finding the wrong sort."

When Malfoy heard these words he said in a quiet voice, "You'll be sorry, Potter."

Malfoy began to reach into his school robes and was about to pull out his wand when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. All of the students followed his gaze up to who the hand belonged to.

"Oh… Hi Unc…" Malfoy began but at the look on the man's face changed his words. "I mean.. Hello Professor Snape."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that was created by J.K Rowling

Harry stared at the man who had entered the train compartment. He wore long black robes that matched his long black hair. For a reason that Harry could not understand, he looked at Harry with hatred. There was complete silence in the compartment since none of the children had expected the arrival of a professor in their compartment. Finally, the man spoke.

"Dueling, gentlemen? Before your Hogwarts career has even begun? Is it your desire to lose points for your house before you are sorted into one?"

Now Harry was really confused. What was the house that Professor Snape spoke of? And what points did Harry apparently lose for that house?

"I wish to speak with the two of you alone. Follow me to my compartment." Snape said glaring at Ron as he made to follow behind Harry.

"Do not worry, Mr. Weasley. You will see Mr. Potter as soon as I finish talking to him."

Ron immediately sat back down and said, "Yes, Sir."

"Come with me, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy."

Harry and Draco began following Snape both glaring daggers at each other as they followed behind the professor.

Lucky for Professor Snape that the two boys were behind him. Otherwise he might have been caught smiling at the boys behavior towards each other. _If only they knew how much more like each other they are _Snape thought to his self as they arrived at his train compartment. He quickly wiped the smile off of his smile as he opened the door and directed Harry and Draco to enter.

As the boys sat down, Snape began to pace back and forth in front of them.

Finally, he stopped and looked at the boys. "Since you are first years on your way to Hogwarts, I feel like I have to impress on you the importance of following the rules. First of all, dueling is not tolerated by any of the professors, including Professor Dumbledore. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir" both boys replied although they were both glaring at each other.

"School has not even started yet and you are already making trouble." Snape began again. "Therefore, you will not lose points since I would not know which house to take points from."

"And you would never take points from Slytherin! Or me." Draco boasted.

"On the contrary, young man, I would most certainly take points away from you. I'm sure your father has told you that I am the least tolerant of all of the professors when it comes to students dueling. And don't count on being in Slytherin until you have been properly sorted. As I was saying before Mr. Malfoy interrupted me, you will both receive a detention for your behavior on the train today… and…"

"But," This time it was Harry who spoke out of turn, "you said that we broke the rules before school started. You can't give us detention!"

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, since I am a professor at Hogwarts, I am very capable of assigning you a detention. As for when the rule breaking took place you were on the train on your way to Hogwarts. Once you step foot on platform nine and three quarters you begin following Hogwarts rules and receive consequences for any such rule breaking. Am I clear Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded silently.

"A verbal answer, please, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you. Now, I want the two of you to go back to your compartments without anymore infractions from either you or your friends."

Harry looked down sadly at that word. Friends. He wished that he had some friends. He had only just met Ron. What if Ron found out that Harry was a freak. Then he would never want to be friends with Harry. Just like every other kid that Dudley had frightened into hating Harry.

Severus watched as Draco and Harry exited his compartment. He couldn't believe that this was happening. "They should be getting along like the brothers they are." He said to himself. "Instead they are fighting like enemies." He shook his head sadly. He couldn't understand why Harry had looked so dejected after he had been dismissed. He looked almost depressed to be on the train going to school.

"Must be feeling homesick. I wonder how spoiled he was when he was at the Dursley's. I bet he thought he was going to be able to get away with everything like he does at his Aunt and Uncle's." Severus thought. "Never the less, I'll keep an eye on him and observe him for a little while. To make sure he adjusts to Hogwarts okay."

When Harry got back to the compartment where the other first years were he found that the only one in the compartment was Ron

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked Ron

"That girl named Hermione left right after you. She mentioned something about not wanting to get into trouble also. Crabbe and Goyle I think didn't hear Snape's words that he wanted to talk to you and Malfoy alone. They were following behind you. Speaking of which, what did Snape do to you?" Ron asked Harry.

"I haven't even seen Hogwarts yet and already I have detention. He said he couldn't take points away because he didn't know which house to take the points from. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Ron suddenly remembered that Harry didn't know anything about Hogwarts. He went into explaining everything he knew from what his brothers told him including the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. He was just explaining how first years are sorted into one of the houses but he couldn't exactly say how they were sorted. He told Harry how Fred said being sorted would hurt.

Just as he was saying, "I think he was just trying to scare me," the compartment was opened and Hermione stepped in and said, "I just spoke with a prefect. He said we will be arriving soon. The two of you should change into your robes." Then, as quickly as she had arrived in the compartment, she closed the compartment door and had disappeared.

Harry heard Ron mutter something about a "bossy know it all". However, Ron began to find his robes in his school trunk so Harry opened his trunk to change in to his robes.

His robes. He smiled to himself as he realized that these were the first clothes he had owned in ten years that Dudley hadn't worn first.

It wasn't long before they felt the train slowing to a stop. Harry and Ron left their trunks in the compartments. The trunks would be brought up to the schools separately. As Harry got off of the train he was glad that the first thing he heard was the voice of someone he was familiar with.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!"

"Hi Hagird!" Harry called as he led a shocked Ron over to where Hagrid was standing.

"Hi Harry. Ah and you must be the youngest Weasly boy! How is yer brother Charlie doing?"

"He's f…fine." Ron said in a small voice, "Right now he's working with dragons in Romania."

"Is he really?" Hagrid asked, "He was always good with animals when he was at Hogwarts. How does he like working with dragons? I've always wanted one."

As Hagrid said this Harry and Ron shared a surprised look.

"All right then" Hagrid said before Ron could answer his question. "Firs' Years follow me!"

Hagrid lead the first years to the edge of a lake where there was about a dozen small row boats waiting for them.

"Hogwarts is just across the lake" Hagrid explained. "Three students per boat." Hagrid finished as he settled into a boat big enough for only Hagrid to fit.

"I wonder where the oars are." Harry said to Ron as they climbed into one of the boats.

"What's an oar?" Ron asked sounding slightly annoyed. Harry was hurt at first by Ron's tone thinking that he had asked a ridiculous question. However, he soon realized that Ron wasn't annoyed at him. He was annoyed that Hermione had just climbed into the same boat as them.

Harry was about to ask Hagrid about the oars but suddenly Harry saw his first bit of magic since leaving the Hogwarts express. The boats started to move on their own!

Pretty soon, Harry heard the students in the boats ahead of his gasp and then go silent as though they were in awe of something. Then, on the horizon of the lake, Harry saw a magnificent castle which looked as though all the lights in the castle were turned on. "Wow!" Harry and Ron gasped at the same time which caused Harry to ask Ron, "You've never seen Hogwarts before? Even though you have so many older brothers?"

"No. My parents have always said that it's a special part of every student's Hogwarts experience to see the castle for the first time as they cross the lake with their fellow first years. If they ever had to come to Hogwarts for some reason, mostly the twins' behavior, they left Ginny and Me with the neighbors."

Just then the boats came to a halt of the shore. "Okay everybody. Out of the boats." Hagrid said as he led them up to a big stone door. "Welcome ter 'ogwarts" Hagrid said before he knocked on the stone door to the castle.


End file.
